


Exhilaration

by intergalxtic



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalxtic/pseuds/intergalxtic
Summary: He had done everything in his power as to not be revealed, his whole life was spent treading on eggshells. So how could they know?
Relationships: Sybilus Silver II/Paul Schue-Horyn
Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931653
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Exhilaration

_ “I bet you’re the werewolf,” _

The words were still freshly engraved in his mind. He squeezed his hands into fists lightly placed on his knees, an attempt to stop his shaking. The bar was empty, but the banging of pots in the kitchen was loud, much too loud for his liking. 

_ “It makes sense, doesn’t it?” _

He had done everything in his power as to not be revealed, his whole life was spent treading on eggshells. Rita had always been more confident than him, almost making herself  _ too obvious _ to be caught. They had been best friends for as long as he could remember.

_ “You’re killing our friends.” _

He would usually seek comfort in her, but she was too busy with Barney to confide. So he sat alone at the Dead Canary, a full mug of beer sitting in his hand. He wasn’t one to drink, in fact Desmond was taken aback when he asked for more than a lemonade or Shirley Temple. He didn’t know if he planned on drinking it. It smelled fairly unappealing for a beverage.

_ “You’re disgusting,” _

Hearing the words ringing in his head almost made him down the beer in one gulp. He stopped himself quickly, fearing the consequences. Tears pricked in his eyes.  _ No, not now! _ The last thing he wanted was to cause a scene, and cry. He bit his lip to suppress the sobs rising in his throat. 

He had tried his luck at defending himself, knowing it wouldn’t go the way he’d hoped. He stumbled over his words, only making his image worse. He had tried explaining how he couldn’t possibly be the killer, how he’d never hurt a fly, let alone his own friends. His own kind even; poor Odie Doty. That could’ve been him.

He strummed his fingers rhythmically on the table, breathing in slowly. Sybilus prayed they would forget by the next day. Memory is a foggy thing, after all. He must’ve been sitting a long time, because the next thing he knows, he can hear Paul running down the stairs. 

“Sybilus?” He said, once he reached the bottom. “What are you doing here all alone?”

“Oh, I-I was ju… I’m simply doi… I don’t know.” He stammered, his cheeks burned bright red.

“May I join you?” Paul asked, and sat down without an answer. Sybilus didn’t mind. He wasn’t sure why. Paul radiates positivity, maybe it’s exactly what he needs to ease his worrisome mind. “What’s going on, man? Is something bothering you?”

“Well, I… n-not exactly…” Sybilus weighed his options. Paul knew of his werewolf-ness, and also was one himself. Half a one. It wouldn’t hurt to share, right? “Just s-some people, making… telling… accusing-”

“They’re accusing you of killing your friends? That’s insane!” He exclaimed, placing a hand on Sybilus’s shoulder. His heart fluttered, not in the way he was used to. This felt exciting and nerve-wracking all in one. “You’re gonna let them talk to you that way?”

“Well I don’t exactly know how to stop… put an end to… their, erm… quips.” He furrowed his brows in embarrassment, not allowing his eyes to meet Pauls, who shuffled closer. “I prefer not to.”

“Maybe next time I can be there to fend them off…” Paul said breathily, lifting Sybilus’s chin with his finger. Their gazes met and was nothing short of adrenaline-inducing, not in the way Sybilus was used to. They were close, closer than anyone had been to him in a long time. Change wasn’t his strong suit, but this feeling was one he never wanted to throw away. Soon, their lips touched too. 

It was slow, but  _ oh _ so exhilarating. Sybilus closed his eyes, placing his hand on Paul’s jaw, drawing the moment out as long as possible. Even after the kiss, their foreheads stayed together. Sybilus’s heart raced, his thoughts reeled, yet somehow he was calmer than before.

“Damn, you’re a good kisser,” Paul teased, though Sybilus could see the seriousness, and blushed.

“Thank you.” He replied. “You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> i don't write mlm a whole lot, so i hope this lived up to standards.
> 
> Please leave kudos or a comment, they are deeply appreciated.
> 
> Feel free to follow my tumblr (same username).
> 
> thank you!!


End file.
